Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Manhattan Project
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Manhattan Project is a TV Movie that serves as the mid-season finale of the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Plot Karai, several Foot-Bots, and Rahzar tracking down the Turtles and pausing to spy on them from behind a billboard. Rahzar then comments that The Shredder did not authorize or send for Karai's little operation, but Karai is quick to remind him that she is the one in charge while her father is having his little 4-month sojourn in Japan. She then goes on to tell him that, if they actually manage to defeat the terrapins this time, they might both get some credit for once. The villains then quickly confront our unsuspecting heroes and engage them in a pretty large fight. The Foot-Bots then attack Raph, while Rahzar manages to busy both Mikey and Donnie with his unprecedented detachable claws. Meanwhile, Leonardo engages in a duel with Karai, as he frequently does during many of their encounters. Leo also views this as what is the perfect time to tell her about the true circumstances - How the Shredder is not her father, but that Splinter actually is her true, biological father, and that her actual name is Miwa - but Karai purposely chooses to be heedless to this and says that the one and only thing that she's interested in is for Leonardo to beg for his own, dear life. Suddenly, an earthquake interrupts the two's conversation and catches all of them off-gaurd. Leo is able to quickly push Karai out of harm's way, but a nearby tower then literally falls right next to him. The others quickly make haste to free Leonardo and they discover that he is fairly okay - but, as it turns out, the villains have already escaped the scene, which upsets Leo alot, as he could've potentially changed everything by talking with Karai one on one. Back in the lair, Donnie is showing the others where the epicenter of all of the earthquakes seems to be - and that the recent earthquakes have been occuring in such a pattern that some form of Technology may very well be responsible for each and every one of of them. Elsewhere, Leonardo then approaches his sensei, informing him that he tried to tell Karai about the truth in an attempt to get her to venture over to their side, perhaps for a change. First, Splinter says that it could prove to be dangerous to run his mouth, but he then commends him, saying that his heart is precisely in the correct place -- and he begins to think that it is just about time that she knew the truth. Leo also suggets that he should tell the others, so he does just that, explaining to Donnie, Raph and Mikey that the fury turned to flame is ultimately what caused the Shredder to take Miwa away on that day and raise her as an elite assassin that would be deployed by the Foot, to which she lost the majority of her rectitude and sanity. The three brothers seem to have a very hard time believing this (and that Karai is their sister in a way), and Splinter understands them all too well. He then says that the truth must be revealed to her somehow - and that, it too, will have the repercussions of something similar to an earthquake. Meanwhile, at Shredder's hideout, Karai, the two Mutants, and Baxter Stockman are all discussing when the Shredder will possibly be back with his new 'secret weapon'. Bradford then says that all he's heard is that the preposed 'secret weapon' was originally a child that got mutated by the Kraang many decades ago. Soon, the automatic door suddenly opens and, as the Shredder proudly enters, all of the Foot-Bots there arrange themselves and bow in unison. As The Shredder walks by Bradford (Rahzar), he swivels his head, and comments that he looks quite terrible. He then promptly walks up to his throne and sits on it, telling his men that he has just found a brand new lackey - "The most feared/revered warrior in all of Asia", in his eyes. Then, a menacing Mutant tiger (Tiger Claw) comes in right after him. All of the others seem to be rather stunned to see such a menacing-looking beast --- and Karai then coldly asks why The Shredder enlisted yet another freak. Right afterward, Tiger Claw tells the Shredder that he is quite dissapointed that this is the Foot Clan he told him all about. Karai then notices the little stub of a tail on the tiger's back and asks where he got it from. The Mutant then explains that he had lost his tail in a tough duel - and one day, he will find that very person who took it and make them pay dearly. The Shredder then tells Karai to try to treat her new ally with alot of respect, for he is Saki's brand new second-in-command. Karai becomes shocked when she hears this, saying that she earned that very position fair and square. Shredder then immediately tells Tiger Claw to try to find and capture both Splinter and the Turtles as well, commanding Karai to follow Tiger Claw's every instruction if necessary. Elsewhere, April and Casey are exploring the rooftops in the city, while also keeping a sharp eye out for any crime occuring. However, April then hears and spots the Kraang down in a secluded alley way. They are all in a single file line stepping into some type of portal, one by one. The two then jump down, and they engage the very last one that is about to enter. While Casey acts as a diversion, April slices the exo-suit in half with her Tessen and Casey then hits the creature itself, causing it to hit a wall and it then crawls away. April then instinctively presses one of three buttons on the portal, which causes the device to dissipate and the little piece of Tech then falls to the ground. April remarks that they should bring it back to Donnie for him to investigate. Casey then asks what's keeping them from bringing it to an actual laboratory, but April responds that Donnie is suprisingly advanced. In the sewer lair, Donnie inspects the Tech and April then shows him the button to activate/deactivate the portal. Donnie is immediately intrigued by it, as expected. Raph then instantly jumps directly into it, also prompting Casey, April and Donnie to all join him. Mikey joins them as well, and thus, Leo is reluctantly forced to do so as well. Right after they go through, however, another earthquake makes Donnie’s lab rattle a little bit. Some falling debris causes the portal to deactivate itself, leaving all of them stuck on the other side. Upon entering, everyone is greatly intrigued by the countless number of portal doorways and the suprisingly impressive views of what seem to be a variety of other dimensions. They then look into different portals to see an array of different dimensions. They even actually see the 1987 versions of the Turtles, Casey, and April in one of the portal views. They then spot one of the many portals there going back to Dimension X, the infamous home of the Kraang. However, a few large Bio-droids appear in front of it and exit out of the doorway, starting to aggressively attacking the Turtles. They prove to be a challenge (just like they were in "The Mutation Situation"). However, the entire team effectively works together to destroy several of the pugnacious droids, but the last remaining one manages to knock Mikey, Leonardo, and Raph through a portal. One floating Kraang then makes the portal disappear with an odd remote, but before the remaining trio can get their hands on it, the Kraang tosses it through another doorway!!! Meanwhile, the others are zapped back to New York City and land in a dumpster. They are fairly relieved that they are back in their home town, but Raph is upset that the others are still stuck back there. Meanwhile, both Tiger Claw and Karai are sitting on a nearby rooftop, and luckily for them, the Turtles happen to soon walk by and Tiger Claw reminds Karai of their plan, before jumping down and stopping the Turtles in their very tracks. After promptly introducing himself, Tiger Claw begins firing his two modified revolvers at the Turtles. He is suprisingly powerful and the Turtles find themselves overwhelmed by both him and his artilery VERY quickly. So, Mikey advises that they should to take to the high ground and they end up doing just that, but Tiger Claw pursues them with the use of his jetpack. Meanwhile, Casey, April, and Donnie manage to both grab and push the very last Bio-droid through one of the portals to Dimension X. However, several Kraang (who are simultaneously forcing an odd worm creature through an exit with a bunch of stunners) express that they are fully aware of the threesome spying on them - and so they send another large squad of ordinary Kraang droids through a portal to confront them. The Kraang then command the trio to simply surrender, much to the latters' total reluctance. They then take them into a random New York City subway through a portal. Meanwhile, the Turtles are still immersed in quite a tough battle against Tiger Claw. In the chaos, Raph is easily pinned down with a net that Tiger Claw shoots from one of his weapons -- and all of them are subsequently incapicated for a brief moment. Tiger Claw thus uses this moment to seize hold of the bottom of Mikey's leg and picks him up, threatening to drop him down a very long chimney (that was seemingly wrecked by one of the several earthquakes). The other three brothers gape in shock when they see their little brother about to be killed. Obviously, Leo would never allow this to happen and demands to be given a choice of some sort. Leo is then given the opportunity to 'summon' his Master Splinter for some assistance. Leo clearly knows that it's a trap for his sensei, but he has little care at this point. In the lair, Splinter answers his son's urgent phone call and tells him that he will be on his way very shortly. Meanwhile, Tiger Claw has already tied up the four Turtles, and, having suffered through plenty of patience in his lifetime, he claims that their lives will end here and now. He then very slowly begins pushing them towards the chimney opening, with Mikey apologizing to Raph for eating his brother's very last slice of Pizza earlier....Just when all seems lost, Splinter arrives on the scene and demands his sons to be let free. Tiger Claw then begins firing his inimitable weapon at Splinter, who dodges all of the attacks. Splinter then jumps down to where Tiger Claw is below, but the latter easily moves out of the way by using his jetpack. While being shot at, Splinter weaves through the blasts and is then able to toss some pieces of brick right towards Tiger Claw. This actually does knock the latter off-balance for a second, but he then takes his large sword out of it's holster and claims that he will now slice Splinter into nothing but bite-sized morsels.... Meanwhile, April, Casey, and Donnie are still being lead by the Kraang to go somewhere (which is completely unkown). Casey then falsely says that the Kraang mentioned feeding them something, but April corrects that they probably mentioned feeding them to something earlier. Casey, unwilling to have such a thing happen to him, decides to make an abrupt move and defeats one of the Kraang droids right behind himself. April and Donnie then both join in on the action as well -- and Donnie manages to hit a nearby sewer wheel with his staff, causing a bunch of gas to immobolize and incapacitate all of the droids. They then successfully escape through a door (which Casey uses a cricket bat to bar), which leads the three into a large and wide, yet short tunnel. At the very end of the tunnel, four gargantuan creatures, along with a bunch of Kraang come into their view. April then quickly takes note of the fact that the Kraang are seemingly 'milking' one of the giant worms for Mutagen!!!! And Donnie quickly comes to the conclusions that these imported creatures are what have been causing the quakes and that this is exactly where the Mutagen comes from - and the idea obviously disgusts every single one of them. However, unbeknownst to them at first, a smaller worm is actually sitting right behind April and it alerts the Kraang of their presence. The Kraang then release one of the larger creatures (which are known as 'Kraathatrogons') and it quickly begins to attack Donnie, April and Casey at once. Meanwhile, dozens upon dozens of ninja shurikens and other weapons are being thrown at one another within Splinter and Tiger Claw's duel. Tiger Claw then disarms Splinter and lets loose yet another net out of his gun, but Splinter manages to leap over it and he then catches it, throwing it right back towards Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw easily evades this, but Splinter then seizes his sword and then starts slowly pushing him backwards towards the very edge of the building. Master Splinter then aims the sword directly at Tiger Claw, intent on finishing him off, but, just out of sight, Karai is holding a blowgun in her hands and she fires a dart right out of it, managing to hit Splinter right in the back of the throat. At first, Splinter merely tugs it out and examines it briefly, but then he begins to loose his balance and he falls over, sprawled on the ground. Karai herself then makes an appearance and stands over him, and all that Splinter can possibly say is "MIWA...", before falling unconscious. She then turns her attention to a desperate Leonardo, whom tells her to spare her real father's life. However, a very cantankerous Karai views this only as a way to get Splinter in the clear - but Leo tries to assure her that it's not. Having heard enough of him, Karai then raises her sword and prepares to deal the finishing blow to him.... Karai prepares to slay Leonardo once and for all, but her attack is then blocked by Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw then reminds her that the Shredder desires to eliminate the Turtles by himself. Karai reluctantly agrees and the two then begin approaching a paralyzed Splinter. Splinter, however, quickly stands up and shoots merely a couple of his several remaining ninja stars right at the ropes binding his sons. With his very last ounces of strength, he instructs his sons to flee now, but he is then kicked down by Tiger Claw. Leo does not want to allow his sensei to be killed, but Raph tells him that they have no choice but to come back for him later on. Tiger Claw then quickly begins to chase them, but Mikey uses a smoke bomb to make their escape. So, both Tiger Claw and Karai then take a completely unconscious Splinter back to Shredder. Meanwhile, under New York City, Donnie, April and Casey are still frantically running away from the Kraathatrogon. Casey does manage to slow the creature down by using a "paint bomb" to throw into it's mouth and down it's palate (which only distracts it briefly). They then quickly decide to make a change of directions and Donnie then spots a nearby sewer ladder, telling both April and Casey to grab on to his Bo. April is able to jump up and grab on, but, right after she is secured, Casey jumps up and tries to grab onto Donnie’s Bo as well, but the Kraathatrogon comes up as well and swallows him whole, before quickly wiggling away. April is very upset that Casey is now gone, and, naturally, so is Donatello... Back in the sewer Lair, Leo is tending to one of Mikey’s arm injuries. Raph then begins blaming Leo's decision of getting Splinter involved in the situation in the first place. Leo then responds that he had but no choice. With a vehement little 'speech' on behalf of Mikey, he is able to convince all of them that they must rescue Splinter since they are pretty certain that they are aware of where Shredder’s lair is. The three Turtles then steel themselves and gear up to save their sensei. Meanwhile, Donnie and April are just reaching the surface. April still feels increasingly sad about the loss of Casey, and tells Donnie that those 'Kraang worms' must be stopped at all costs. Of course, Donnie agrees, and says that they must go to the one and only person who knows more about Kraang than anyone, Jack Kurtzman. So, they head over to his apartment and he tells them to come in before they are spotted. They thoroughly explain the grim situation to him. However, as it turns out, Kurtzman already displays a ton of info about the worms and he has already dubbed this little Kraang scheme, "The Manhattan Project." In the Shredder's lair, Tiger Claw is pouring a small pail of water on Splinter (who is lying on the floor and shivering), thus waking him up. Xever then comments that Tiger Claw has done nice work. The Shredder then enters the scene, along with Karai. He tells both Bradford and Xever to leave the area just for now. He then immediately approaches Splinter and purposely tries to exacerbate things by telling him that he has become 'a wretched rat-man only waiting to be put out of his misery'. Splinter then retorts that, at least he is not someone who wears a mask, hiding the extremely low amount of humanity that they have left. Shredder then says that Splinter is but the one and only reason that he wears his signature helmet. After Splinter proceeds to comment on this as well, Shredder extends one of his gauntlets and prepares to kill his mortal enemy yet again. However, Karai yells out, choosing to halt his terrible action (just when the blade is just at the back of Splinter's nape). The Shredder then asks why she would dare to try and stop him. Karai replies that executing a sworn-enemy while the latter is poisoned and chained is just improper. She then recommends allowing Splinter to perish with just the slightest bit of honour and in some sort of a combat situation, plausibly. Tiger Claw also ends up siding with Karai on this one. Thus, The Shredder offers Splinter but one last chance to inhale & exhale before fighting with him. Splinter then asks Karai why she helped him out. Karai responds that he might have just looked to be so pathetic. He then mentions how Karai has a spirit that is very similar to her mother's, much to the teenager's irritation. After Karai tells him that he destroyed all of their lives, Splinter vaguely says that it was Oroku Saki's doing, before passing out once again. Meanwhile, Kurtzman tells April and Donnie that he hasn't the slightest clue of how to stop the colossal worms, but he does know that the Kraang sometimes climb onto their backs and ride them around by pulling their antennas every so often. Donnie then comes up with a plausible, yet strange idea: Salt, but before April can ask what he is apparently implying, she receives a call from Casey, who reveals that he is inside the worm's revolting digestive tract, but he is still unharmed, nevertheless...April then promises that they will be at his aid shortly.... Meanwhile, Leo is climbing up a side of the Foot-Headquarter building with some spikes that can be attached to one's hands. After easily destroying a few Foot-Bots on guard, he successfully makes his way into the building and does several jumps until he has reached the walkway down below, where he intends to rescue his sensei. However, the throne room is then lit up with dozens of orange lights at the sidelines (that were also seen in the first and second episode of "Booyaka-Showdown") and the Shredder then appears from behind his throne. Just when Leo is about to pull out his two weapons, Tiger Claw (along with the two other Mutants and Baxter) appears out of nowhere and grabs his two arms, before pinning him down. The Shredder then asks where the other three Turtles are, but Tiger Claw, using his very keen sense of smell, then claims that they are not currently in the area. The Shredder then removes his own cape, easily breaks Splinter's bindings, and instructs Leo to watch in complete horror as the retribution regarding Splinter is finally carried out to the very end. Despite being poisoned, Splinter is actually able to avoid just a few of Shredder's attacks, but Yoshi is then kicked hard in the torso, sending him flying a good length of the way across the room. Shredder picks him up by the collar and is just about to put him out of his misery for CERTAIN, when yet another earthquake occurs, catching the Shredder off-guard. Not only that, but our heroes then enter afterwards, armed with some handy fire crackers, which they actually use to distract all of the villains and rapidly escape with their sensei. However, the Shredder then tells his four henchmen to go after the Turtles, no matter what the expense. Meanwhile, April and Donnie quickly find their way back underground and Donnie begins to use his staff to bang on one of the railroad tracks, creating a vibration to hopefully attract the worm. The plan actually works and the worm soon arrives. Donnie then asks april to take out a bag with cans filled with salt inside of them. April asks why he is planning on using salt, and Donnie explains that salt's ionic strength can actually seep into the worm's system (and blood cells) and slow it down quite a bit. April then throws a can of salt right near Donnie and he responds by hitting it with his staff, causing the can to fly right at the worm's face and it hits it's mark. This process is repeated again and again and again, until, finally, the worm is stopped and spits out Casey. He and April then share a reunion. However, problems are long from over, as the nearby Kraang still have the absolutely ginormous Kraathatrogon in their possession and could simply release it at any given time. Meanwhile, the other Turtles are still escaping with their sensei. However, they are quickly followed by Fishface, Rahzar, Tiger Claw, and Karai yet again. Splinter says that he must resort to resting in a secluded place and to desperately try and get the poison to exit out of his system through meditating. The others then decide to keep a look out for the villains, but realize that they are already there. Just when Tiger Claw is about to finish off Leonardo for good, Splinter steps in with alot of bravery, grabs the Mutant by the arm and then drops him to the ground. The Turtles are very happy to see their master back in action, but, on the downside, the team is then forced to face off against the multiple villains. Back with Casey, April, and Donnie, Donnie plans on trying to reverse the polarity of the Portal located in the large room, while both April and Casey successfully pose as distractions. While Donnie pries open the perplexing piece of Technology, April comes up with a good idea: Climbing on the back of one of the worms and guiding it around by tugging on it's two antenna, as Kurtzman had remarked. This actually works, and, after having it destroy a few Kraang, she then orders the worm to go right up to the surface (exactly where our heroes are engaged in yet another large battle). Meanwhile, another earthquake ends up causing Karai to trip and fall over the edge of the building that they're on (though she survives by saving herself somehow) and Splinter wants to save her, but Tiger Claw steps right on his tail and utterly prevents him from doing so. The worm (along with both April and Casey on it) then immediately emerge by bursting right through a nearby manhole. Everyone is quite shocked to see this, but Tiger Claw is not and is still quite intent on eliminating Splinter. After being knocked out of the battle very briefly, Tiger Claw jumps right back in, though he is then knocked directly into the mouth of the Kraathatrogon, partially due to a presumed jetpack malfunction. Elsewhere, Donnie has actually and finally managed to reverse the Portal's polarity and everything (including the worm, April, and Casey) start flying towards it and into it. However, Donnie shuts it down at the last second and both Casey and April are saved, miraculously. The following day, on the rooftop, all of the team members quickly regroup and Splinter commends all of his sons on their courage in the face of battle (while the Police are shown far down below investigating the giant hole in the ground). Every single one of them is happy that they succeeded in their very own right this time around. Raph then wonders where Karai is now, while April still cannot believe that she is Splinter's very daughter. Splinter voices his belief that, one day, Karai may indeed accept the truth, but that decision is her's to make and her's alone. Unbeknownst to all of them, Karai is secretly hiding behind another billboard not too far away from them. She hears every single thing that is said by them, and (judging by her several facial expressions) not only does she find herself in a difficult dilemma, but she finally seems to start questioning the obstinate and willful attitude that she has been carrying for this entire season. The team then gladly celebrates their victory, while Mikey is prompted to curiously ask where that giant worm could have gone... The scene then quickly switches to the world of the 1987 series, where the Turtles there are up on a rooftop, each having a slice of Pizza. Just then, a portal appears and the very Kraathatrogon emerges in the middle of the street, causing the people to panic as the worm tries to go after every single one of them. All of the Turtles observe this, thinking that the pesky Shredder and Krang must be behind this. They then vow to take down the worm and then get yet another well-deserved Pizza. They then jump into action with their famous and classic catchphrase: COWABUNGA!!!!.... Cast *Jason Biggs as Leonardo *Greg Cipes as Michelangelo *Rob Paulsen as Raphael and Donatello *Sean Astin as Raphael *Hoon Lee as Splinter *Mae Whitman as April O'Neil *Josh Peck as Casey Jones *Kevin Michael Richardson as Shredder *Kelly Hu as Karai *Clancy Brown as Rahzar *Christian Lanz as Fishface *Eric Bauza as Tiger Claw *Phil LaMarr as Baxter Stockman *Nolan North as Kraang *Cam Clarke as Leonardo *Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo *Barry Gordon as Donatello Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Category:TV Movies Category:Animated